


restraints

by KellySyll



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bottom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Dom Chloe Decker, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Restraints, Smut, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Top Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: chloe restrains lucifer and loves the way he gives up control and shivers under her hands.





	restraints

**Author's Note:**

> so, hello, this is my first smut and i'm not even sorry, i've been wanting to do this for a long time and here it is, thanks ally (@evesappletini on Twitter) for the first two paragraphs of these and for all her help, she's amazing so go follow her. please don't kill me and enjoy this love letter from me to lucifer's red eyes.

Lucifer tugged at the restraints holding him down onto the bed, as a pair of hands trailed down his body, a finger tracing slow circles near his right nipple and then down again, fingers lightly grazing against his stomach, causing Lucifer to hum in delight.

"Detective, never saw you for the bondage type." Lucifer chuckled amusedly but she placed another finger to her lips, and it was the first time today they both looked into each other's eyes. Chloe's were like a raging sea, the violent waves thrashing in darkened irises that told him exactly what she desired. He found himself so entranced by her eyes that he didn't notice her grabbing for a piece of cloth until she was wrapping it around his eyes and traveling down, her tongue and teeth nipping away at his chest, tongue swirling around his nipple. He gasped with want, his fists clenching as he tensed under the butterfly light touch of her soft fingertips. He felt her position change and purred as her lips transpired lower, as she ground slowly against his leg, slick with her want, feeling the heat in between her legs. Gone were the smart comments and the light-hearted banter they shared, all of that flying out the window as he felt her breath on his throbbing cock and she heard his breath hitch, a shudder of excitement escaping his lips.

She looked up, drinking the sight of a normally very demanding Lucifer, spread out on their being, restrained and blindfolded, shuddering at her touch and pliant under her hands. She smiled wickedly and then returned to her task, darting out her tongue to lick the length of his cock firmly, enjoying the way his hips stuttered. Catching on to that, she licked again, taking her time and enjoying every minute, she knew he could get free of the restraints if he wanted to, but for him to let her have control, to allow her to take what she wanted and remain there on the bed, it was all too perfect.

After a few minutes of licking, she took his cock in her mouth, rolling her tongue at the head, and then swallowing as much as she could, going down and up on a swift motion, until a particular trick made him let out a loud gasp, he tugged harder at the restraints holding him still, wanting to fight and take control, but letting himself be washed away by the waves of pure pleasure straight at his cock.

He shuddered again, as sweat gathered in his forehead and chest with the effort of not coming right there on her mouth, but she kept on sucking, firmly and faster, letting her hands trail down lower and play with his balls a little, just to get him over the edge.

She wished for him to lose control, to see him beg and writhe under her, she placed her hands on his tights, without stopping the ministrations on his hard cock, she could see how close he was in the way his breath hitched, the low rumbles he let out and the shaky moans, she could feel his muscles tense and his self-control slowly sleeping away.  
So she stopped. Trying not to laugh at the whine he let out, but she climbed on top of him and leaned slightly letting her lips be close to his. "Do you want to see me?" She asked, slowly, he nodded, unable to form coherent words at the moment, she smiled and took off the blindfold, realizing that his pupils were blown wide, he closed his eyes for a moment as he adapted to being able to see again.

She caressed his cheek, and leaned to kiss his forehead, then his eyelids, his nose and finally his lips, pouring her heart and soul into it, he didn't fight it or tried to take control,  
he responded to the kiss and worked in harmony, giving her all that he could and making sure he knew how much she was loved and wanted.

Once they stopped, she smiled again, leaned back and placed her hands on his chest, without waiting she positioned herself to get down on his cock, and once it was situated fully at her entrance she sat down and let out a breathy moan, without missing the flash of red in Lucifer's eyes.

She liked that and she was determined to see it again, so she started moving, watching as Lucifer tried to grab her but was stopped by the restraints, she was indeed proud of him staying tied up and not getting out, just willingly giving her not only his freedom but his trust.

He trusted her enough to do this, even when he knew how vulnerable she made him, he allowed it and he enjoyed, and that made her heart swell with happiness, so she keep on going, up and down in swift motions, until she was gasping for air and the grunts coming from Lucifer both mixed in the hot air.

"You're being so good for me, so good, Lucifer." She purred, locking their lips together again, moaning against him as one of her hands found her clit and she was reached her high with his name on her lips. She moved again once she came down, wanting to hear him reach his orgasm underneath her, wanting to see him let go as he rarely did.  
She touched his nipples again, grasping and even biting slightly as she moved, and soon, groans followed and his whole body tensed up and his orgasm took place and wrecked him, taking down his barriers and letting Chloe see the vulnerable man beneath. She rode him through his orgasm and her second one until her legs grew tired and she got off of him, finally letting him go and undoing the restraints.

Once she was next to him on the bed, exhausted and pleased, she turned to look at him, his eyes still closed and his breathing uneven, still coming down from one of the best highs of his life. A lazy smile still on his face, he tugged Chloe next to him, finally mildly aware of his surroundings and the woman who just shook his whole world.

"Thank you, Chloe." He whispered, letting the quiet peace and the exhaustion roll over him, Chloe smiled, proud of herself and made a mental note of definitely doing that again, soon, she slept, with her Devil next to her and a satisfying ending to their experiment.


End file.
